LA VISITA
by MissPrimrose
Summary: Dicen que el tiempo se encarga de curar las heridas, que el corazón no se desprende de los sentimientos. Todo depende del empeño que pongas en reforzar o terminar algo. Sin embargo para Katniss, olvidar es casi una tarea imposible, y perdonar, bueno, eso puede resultar aun casi peor.


**DISCLAIMER:** La saga "Los Juegos del Hambre" no me pertenece, todo los personajes y la historia original le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo disfruto escribir lo que dicta mi imaginación después de haber leído su gran obra.

**Bueno, aquí publicando por primera vez. Es un pequeño OneShot que escribí a los pocos días de terminar de leer Sinsajo. La verdad es que, en mi cabeza se veía mejor, aunque no sé si logré plasmar lo mismo al escribir. Espero que les guste y agradezco los que se toman el tiempo de leerlo y dejar una opinión constructiva.**

**Espero volver pronto a subir un Dramione, mi pareja favorita del Fandom de Harry Potter. Tengo toda la historia lista en mi cabeza, y llevo escrito el principio. Todo empieza desde el 4to año de Hermione en Hogwarts y de ahí los sucesos van y vienen hasta el desenlace de la guerra. De verdad es prometedora y creo que puede llegar a gustarles. Estoy poniendo todo el entusiasmo en ello. Pero quiero llevar al menos la mitad escrita para subirla y actualizar de modo continuo.**

**PIDO DISCULPAS DE ANTE MANO POR CUALQUIER ERROR ORTOGRÁFICO QUE SE ME PUEDA HABER PASADO. CUALQUIER COSA, LO REEDITARÉ.**

**Eso es todo, a leer :)**

**LA VISITA**

**I've come too far****  
****To see the end now****  
****Even if my way is wrong****  
****I keep pushing on and on and on and on****  
****There's nothing left to say now.**

**NOTHING LEFT TO SAY by Imagen Dragos**

- No tengo todo el día, Mellark. No es contigo con quién quiero hablar.

- Ella no necesita tus explicaciones, tus actos hablan por si solos.- suelta furioso Peeta.

Escucho esas voces y juro que no puedo establecer si una de ellas es real.

- Catnip…

Me llama, es él. Solo una persona, puede pronunciar mi nombre de ese modo.

Gale me observa de pie, junto a la puerta a medio abrir de una de las casas de los vencedores, la que fue asignada a mi familia cuando gané lo septuagésimos juegos del hambre.

Le observo y me doy cuenta que su físico ha cambiado. Más alto, el pelo negro azabache ya no tan largo como nuestros días en el distrito 12, sus ojos sin el brillo y el espíritu de lucha que lo llevo de dejarlo todo en la guerra…

Detengo mis cavilaciones para no recaer en los recuerdos que aún causan estragos en mi ánimo…

- Katniss…- me llama Peeta con evidente desilusión.-

Aprieto con fuerza el mango de mi arco. Estoy enlistada para una tarde de casa, pero por la inesperada visita, eso tendrá que esperar.

Sin responder, contemplo a mis acompañantes que esperan una respuesta de mi parte. Totalmente opuestos. Peeta, nervioso y frustrado, de seguro hubiera preferido que estuviera a kilómetros de aquí antes de cruzarme a Gale. Y este último parece inalterable ante mi presencia, frialdad es todo lo que puedo percibir.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Exclamo a Peeta que va a responder de inmediato pero quien solía ser mi compañero de caza se adelanta.

- Hablar contigo.- me mira a mí y luego a Peeta.- a solas.

Los ojos azules de Peeta, lo dicen todo. Ya no puede ocultar la furia ante tal pretensión y enseguida protesta.

Gale se echa a caminar, hacia los restos de lo que en un tiempo fue la cerca eléctrica del distrito doce, sin esperar una respuesta. Quizá, es por que sabe que le seguiré.

Yo me vuelvo a hacia Peeta, quien ahora no me mira a los ojos.

- Solo serán unos minutos y no será tan lejos.- le aseguro.

No me responde. Escucho el portazo, pero sigo a Gale.

Por un breve instante, me distraigo observando la leve graba que pisan mis botas. El verde aún difícilmente volvió crer aquí.

Llego a él. Esta recostado a unos pocos metros de borroso camino que daba al bosque.

A su lado, me quedo de pie a pesar de que me ofrece un lugar. Espero a que diga lo que tiene que decir, pero pasan los minutos y no se oye más que el ulular del viento sobre las hojas de los árboles y el cantar de algunos pájaros.

- ¿Y bien?

- Sigues siendo la misma.

- Estoy aquí para escucharte. Date prisa, Peeta me espera.

Suelta un suspiro cargado de enfadado.

- Siempre ha sido él.-

Sus palabras chocan contra mis oídos. La rabia se enciende en mis venas. ¿Acaso es protesta lo que escucho?

- No me diste mucha elección, luego de que me dejaras a la suerte después de que darle muerte a Coin.

Se echó a reír.

- No querías verme.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Estabas cegada, ocupada en odiarme porque maté a Prim. Cosa que nunca hice.

No puedo creer que tenga el descaro.

- Lo hiciste cuando ayudaste a la elaborar las trampas. Lo hiciste desde el momento en que no te importó matar la vida de civiles, Gale. ¡Mi hermana estaba entre ellos! – grité de pronto alterada por traer los sucesos que intento reprimir en mi cabeza.

Las lágrimas escocen en mis ojos y me las enjuago. Aprieto mis puños con fuerza.

- ¡Debías cuidar de ella, como siempre cuidamos de nuestras familias!

Se pone de pie, y se acerca. Sus ojos grises de la veta, no son más que hielo. Furia, recelo. El resentimiento borró cualquier vestigio de sentimiento que aún pudiera unirle a mí.

- No puedo ser siempre el héroe de tu vida Catnip.

- Jamás te pedí que lo fueras.- añadí.

- De todos modos, quiero que sepas. Tengo una nueva vida ahora.

- Sae, se encargó de ponerme al tanto cuando me enviaron aquí, sola.

Por un momento, su expresión furiosa desparece y creo reencontrar a mi viejo amigo, al que compartió conmigo, sus secretos y sus ideas, tardes enteras en el bosque.

- Lo siento por eso, de verdad. Pero, no tuve mucha voz en el consejo cuando se decidió que iban ha hacer contigo. Fui yo quién envió a Sae, para que cuidara de ti.

Estas últimas palabras me dejan estupefacta. Pero me recompongo enseguida, no voy a doblegarme, no voy a olvidar. Ya es demasiado tarde para perdonar.

- ¡Pudiste venir por tu cuenta! ¡Renunciar a lo que sea que te ataba a seguir allí! Si realmente me querías como decías…

Gale no responde, parece que no esta escuchando una sola palabra de lo que digo. Una vez que cree he terminado de hablar, me toma de ambas mejillas y atrapa mi boca con sus labios.

En un principio todo en mí se detiene. Luego arde, quema. No tardan en llegar a mi mente todo lo que he sufrido por las decisiones de Gale.

No puedo soportar ni un segundo más su tacto. Mi corazón se contrae por la imagen de Prim, lágrimas se desprenden, siento que estoy traicionando a Peeta.

Abro mis ojos, golpeo su pecho. No me libera. Por lo que bruscamente mis manos se alzan y arañan su rostro y entonces logro que me suelte.

- ¡Qué….!

- ¡Vete lejos Gale! Tus explicaciones han llegado demasiado tarde.

Echa una media sonrisa, aunque sé que se ha ofendido.

- Después de todo, si escogiste a quien piensas que no puedes sobrevivir sin él.

El golpe llega fuerte a mi pecho. Me han titulado de fría, calculadora. Y nada puedo hacer al respecto, tal vez si llevan razón. Pero ha diferencia de otros, yo he llorado cada muerte, la he sentido a flor de piel. Me he revuelto noches enteras socavada por cada persona cercana o desconocida a que di muerte. La vida me hecho ser lo que soy. Desde el principio me he manejado con lo que se me ha dado.

Respiro el aire que ha dejado de llenar mis pulmones y exclamo.

- Todos me han utilizado. Una maldita pieza más de sus juegos. Primero el Capitolio, después Haymitch, luego lo hicieron los rebeldes. Incluso tú.

Mi cuerpo tiembla por traer a colación los recuerdos que lucho por desterrar. Intento calmarme, mi voz suelta de a prisa.

- Peeta jamás… Él me ha entregado toda su vida desde principio. Incluso cuando yo le era indiferente. Ha dado cada paso pensando en como podría afectarme a mí. ¡Y eso es lo que hace que le elija y le quiera a él!

Le digo con aspereza sin dejar de verle. Espero que vea el dolor que me ha infligido su acusación. Su reaparición no ha traído nada bueno consigo.

Gale sopesa por unos minutos. La ira vuelve a impregnar sus ojos. Cuando baja la vista, comprendo que alcanza finalmente la rendición.

- Bien, entonces supongo que es así como termina esto.

- No quiero que verte aquí de nuevo. Al menos no por mi casa. Ambos hemos escogido una vida desde hace tiempo.-

- Para tu fortuna, no lo haré. Ya tengo a alguien que me espera.

Ignoro si esto último lo dijo con la intención de herirme. No le respondo porque no tengo nada más que decir. Le doy la espalda, dispuesta a marcharme. Gale ha dejado de ser parte de mí para siempre.

Llego a casa. Me acerco a Peeta, que está de espaldas a mí, en el jardín, frente a las primroses de la noche.

- ¿Vas a marcharte con él? Dímelo ahora, por favor.- suelta afligido cuando llego a su lado.

No puedo borrar la sorpresa de mi rostro al escucharle. Después de todos los años que llevamos juntos, Peeta aun carga consigo la inseguridad de que un día voy a dejarlo. Esto es mi culpa.

Niego enseguida.

- Mi vida esta aquí contigo.- señalo al tomar su mano.

Y aunque parece dudar, y a pesar de que intento decir algo más, las palabras no salen. Me siento peor conmigo misma. Quiero terminar con sus dudas. Quiero que entienda que él es ahora mi todo. Pero nunca fui buena con las palabras, él lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Me acerco a él y le beso. No tarda en responder. Tomo sus manos, quiero transmitirle seguridad, asegurarle que no iré a ningún lado si no es con él.

- Te he escogido a ti.-

Peeta acaricia mi mejilla. Es agradable no ver en sus ojos ese tormento, por las pesadillas, por la tortura del hitjacking.

Mis palabras han surtido efecto. Enseguida el brillo y el atisbo de felicidad ilumina sus ojos.

- Yo le he hecho siempre, desde el principio.

Vuelve a besarme y como tantas veces, la llama de la esperanza se enciende en mí, y siento cada fibra de mi cuerpo revivir ante su roce.

Siempre ha sido él. Quizá mucho antes de que yo lo supiera. Desde aquel día en que contemplé aquél diente de león, con la mirada del chico del pan sobre mí, revelando con su gesto silencioso lo que no se atrevía a decir. Sus sentimientos y los míos. Peeta, su nombre grabado para siempre en mi corazón.

_**FIN**_


End file.
